


Чужие сказки

by donemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку: "Локи все же предал Читаури, чтобы помочь Мстителям спасти мир, и жестоко поплатился. Теперь врачи пытаются прокрутить фарш обратно, а Тони вынужден находиться рядом, чтобы тот раньше времени не помер"





	Чужие сказки

– Эй, ну хватит уже реветь, – неловко сказал Тони и поморщился, пытаясь задавить в груди кашель. Прозвучало странно: будто он строгий отец, недовольный тем, что малолетний сын неуклюже упал на глазах у приличных людей и теперь заливается слезами, как какая-то девчонка. Ощущение было незнакомым и неприятным, Тони никогда не хотел быть отцом, тем более строгим.

Но если честно, он понятия не имел, что нужно говорить в таких случаях, потому что тот единственный раз, когда ему приходилось подбадривать тяжелораненого, был слегка смазан отчаянным желанием свалить куда подальше, и чтобы это «подальше» оказалось мирным местом без взрывов, палящего солнца и грубых ругательств на непонятном языке. Да и подбадривал, видимо, как-то неудачно – парень все-таки умер, оставив на душе горькую пленку вины и детской обиды на мир. Тони до ломоты в висках не хотелось повторять тех ошибок. 

Хотя, быть может, виски ломило совсем по другому поводу. Например, из-за того, что Тони провел на ногах тридцать восемь часов кряду, из которых девятнадцать – в костюме, а еще шесть – в нелепом белом халате в сорока сантиметрах от изголовья операционного стола, где в носу свербело от запаха свежей крови, а ноги подкашивались от голода и усталости, и... Впрочем, неважно. Лучше стоять, считая белые точки перед глазами, чем лежать на том самом столе кучей мяса и костей и плакать от боли, не в состоянии ни потерять сознание, ни помолиться о скорой смерти. Боги вообще молятся? Ну хоть кому-нибудь? Они ведь даже не говорят «Господи Иисусе!», когда чему-то страшно удивляются, по крайней мере, ни от Тора, ни от его невезучего братца Тони ничего подобного не слышал.

– ...говори... еще, – просипел едва слышный голос. Тони скосил глаза, стараясь смотреть на черную слипшуюся от пота челку или на запавшие зеленоватые глаза, прикрытые мокрыми ресницами, в сизых кругах синяков, или на заострившиеся, будто присыпанные пеплом скулы и не вести взгляд дальше, к мертвенно-белой шее, на которой киношным гримом стягивали кожу красно-бурые подсохшие потеки, к развороченной грудной клетке с желтоватыми сколами ребер, к тошнотворной каше внутренностей, в которой сейчас с упоением ковырялись хирурги, умело сшивая невразумительные куски в целые органы и раскладывая их в им одним известном порядке. Легкие и сердце уже уверенно осели на своих местах, ритмично пульсировали, проворно обрастали сеточкой сосудов, заново оплетались нервами – необыкновенная божественная регенерация шла полным ходом. Тони замутило, и он натужно сглотнул, страстно желая добраться до белеющей в углу раковины и сначала проблеваться в нее, чем еще осталось, а потом напиться ледяной воды прямо из крана и отрубиться на ближайшей кушетке, чтобы утро встретить в своей любимой спальне, в кровати, сказать: «Какой отвратный сон, господи, Пеппер, ты бы знала!» - и поверить в это.

Бескровные тонкие губы опять шевельнулись, только звук сквозь них так и не прошел, и Тони скорее догадался, чем услышал:

– Говори... со мной...

– Сказку тебе рассказать? – натянуто хмыкнул он. – Жили-были два брата, один был идиотом, второй просто дураком. Скажи-ка, малыш, кто из них Тор? Хотя нет, прости. Это, кажется, не сказка, а загадка.

Губы чуть искривились, но в улыбке ли, в злой от обиды усмешке или просто от боли – нельзя было сказать наверняка. Реактор горел ровным светом, почти незаметным в ярком сиянии хирургических ламп, но если присмотреться, можно было увидеть, как из его глубин медленно выплывают тонкие голубоватые струйки, похожие на щупальца табачного дыма, движутся к распростертому на столе дважды мятежному богу и словно впитываются в его тело, проникают в поры кожи. Тони не смог бы объяснить принцип действия, но знал, что это лучший – и единственный – местный наркоз, который земляне могли обеспечить своему неземному сначала-врагу-а-теперь-кажется-другу. Общий на него не действовал вообще, никакой, даже тяжелые наркотики (и Тони предпочел не спрашивать, откуда они у агента Романовой), так что агент Бартон в конце концов предложил просто вырубить страдальца прицельным ударом по макушке чудом уцелевшей головы – и если б не Роджерс, повисший на руке у Тора, на знаменитом Мьёльнире можно было бы рисовать очередную звездочку.

Эти подробности Тони узнал от Брюса, неудержимо икая и утираясь чьим-то пропыленным платком с такой силой, что, кажется, оставил на нем половину щегольской бородки. Само действо прошло мимо его сознания – сложно не выпасть из реальности, когда пытаешься не задохнуться, заново знакомясь с содержимым собственного желудка. Они с желудком впервые видели, как вроде бы человеческое тело взрывается изнутри и падает, уже по частям, но еще живое, и даже потом не умирает и не отключается, а кричит от накатившей, наконец, боли так дико, что рвотный спазм кажется логичным продолжением этого ужаса. И ладно Брюс – он все-таки врач – ладно Капитан Америка, который прошел войну, ладно Тор, варвар по сути своей, но от того, что даже агент Романова лишь округлила в испуге глаза и секунду спустя кинулась на помощь бывшему врагу, не собираясь падать в обморок от неприглядного зрелища, Тони стало плохо еще и морально. Трус и тряпка, а не Железный человек. Тряпка, которая на ближайшие лет двести зареклась есть мясные блюда. Тряпка, реактор которой, как оказалось, действует на пришлых богов как не слишком сильное, но все-таки обезболивающее. Его увеличенная копия могла бы обеспечить вполне сносный наркоз, но, вот незадача, большой реактор Пеппер благополучно уничтожила по приказу Тони, а собрать новый было совершенно некогда.

– ...дурак, – вдруг услышал Тони и вынырнул из противного, липкого полусна-полувоспоминания. 

– Что?..

– Тор – дурак, – повторил Локи, царапнул по губам сухим языком. Тони долго смотрел в серо-зеленые глаза, пытаясь сообразить, о чем он вообще, а когда наконец понял и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, небожитель его уже не слушал, а глухо стонал сквозь сцепленные зубы, упираясь в стол затылком. Закрепленное ремнями тело, на счастье хирургов, не пожелало выгибаться, осталось недвижимым. Из глаз, перечеркивая виски, ручейками текли слезы, пропадали в и без того мокрых грязных волосах. Тони зачем-то подошел ближе, почти вплотную, коснулся пальцами горячечной щеки, и Локи вдруг длинно выдохнул, словно его отпустило сумасшедшее напряжение. Всхлипнул некрасиво распухшим носом, сморгнул с ресниц влагу и перевел взгляд на Тони. – Что они... делают со мной?

– Спасают. Собирают из кусочков, – ответил тот, хотя это-то было ясно даже очумевшему от боли пациенту. Но еще раз смотреть на работу врачей, чтобы ответить на вопрос в подробностях, Тони не желал. Хватит, его кладовка личных кошмаров и так уже набита под завязку лет на десять вперед. – Разбирают мешанину, в которую превратились твои внутренности. У тебя сердце было разорвано на части и валялось где-то в районе желудка, а сейчас стучит, как и положено. Это у асгардцев в порядке вещей или у тебя договор с косматой старухой? 

– С кем?.. – слабо удивился Локи. От близкого присутствия Тони ему, кажется, стало немного легче – глаза уже не заволакивало бессмысленной мутью, челюсти разжались, голос почти не дрожал. Было ли это действием реактора или живительной силой знаменитой болтливости Старка, но оно помогало, и Тони впервые пришло в голову, что его присутствие в операционной не так уж бесполезно, как могло показаться на первый, пятый и двадцать седьмой взгляд.

– Старуха с косой. Мрачный жнец. Мы так смерть называем. У вас другие сказки?

– У нас Хель. – Это прозвучало так, будто должно было что-то объяснить, но в голове Тони так ничего и не щелкнуло. Он не гуманитарий, в конце-то концов, и из мифов помнит только что-то греческое – в колледже мировую культуру читала молоденькая, робкая от неопытности блондиночка, и студенты, не сговариваясь, собирались на ее лекции тщательней, чем на свидания. – С ней сложно договориться.

– Да из тебя вообще хреновый дипломат, как я погляжу, – не удержался Тони. – Не сочти занудой, но так, на будущее: когда заключаешь союзный договор с инопланетянами, мечтающими о порабощении мира, обращай внимание на мелкий шрифт. Спорим, там была пара строк о плате за предательство в виде логической бомбы в твоем животе? О таких мелочах стоит знать, как думаешь?

–Я знал... – выдохнул Локи. Тони, ожидавший оправданий или ругательств, к подобному признанию оказался настолько не готов, что думал над ответом с минуту, не меньше, но так ничего и не придумал. Зато понял, почему после закрытия портала Тору так и не удалось подойти к брату ближе, чем на десяток шагов – у того была весомая причина шарахаться от всех, как от чумных.

Под веки словно насыпали песка, глаза слипались, голова гудела. Хирурги сменялись у стола, мыли руки в раковине, сливая в канализацию розоватого цвета воду, уходили курить, возвращались, а он торчал, как памятник самому себе, стараясь никому не помешать, рассеянно поглаживал пальцами липкий от испарины лоб обессиленного божества и неудержимо засыпал – стоя, как, говорят, могут только слоны и лошади.

– Принести вам стул, мистер Старк? – тронула его за плечо медсестра. Пол-лица у нее было закрыто бирюзовой медицинской маской, волосы убраны в такого же цвета шапочку, Тони видел только усталые карие глаза в сеточке смешливых морщинок, которые равно могли принадлежать и молоденькой девчонке, и леди за сорок. 

– Принесите, – кивнул он, еле удержавшись, чтобы не попросить подушку и пару стаканчиков кофе в придачу. Что если Локи стошнит от запаха кофе? А есть чем тошнить, интересно знать? Тони не был уверен, что мастера иглы и скальпеля успели сшить пациенту желудок, но рисковать не хотел.

Медсестра не заставила себя долго ждать. Стул оказался пластиковым, какие бывают в приемном покое, страшно неудобным, с кривыми подлокотниками и расшатанными ножками, но на него можно было сесть, дать отдых онемевшим ногам и гудящей спине, и Тони ухватил его за дырчатую спинку обеими руками, как ребенок – долгожданную игрушку. Болезненный вскрик Локи застал его врасплох, будь Тони чуть посильнее – разломал бы спинку к чертям, а так просто ограничился резким разворотом к месту действия.

– Что вы с ним делаете, коновалы?

– То же, что и семь часов до этого – зашиваем внутренние органы, – огрызнулся один из хирургов. – Это вы тут для пациента наркозом работаете, мистер Старк, с себя и спрашивайте.

Пациент жмурил глаза и дышал со свистом, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что он все-таки еще жив, и Тони сделалось стыдно. Он придвинул стул так, чтобы можно было сесть вплотную к хирургическому столу и даже положить голову на его поверхность, одной рукой обнял липкую пластиковую спинку, другую подержал секунду в воздухе – и осторожно опустил на подрагивающие веки в голубоватой паутине сосудов. Экспериментатор в его душе боролся с филантропом, жажда познаний – с элементарной человеческой жалостью, и последняя, кажется, побеждала. По крайней мере, когда Локи немного расслабился и даже открыл глаза, моргая и щекоча мокрыми ресницами по ладони, Тони не смог уговорить себя ее убрать, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, хотя поза была не слишком удобной и грозила страшной местью от позвоночника.

– Пока я к тебе прикасаюсь, тебе не больно, – полувопросительно подытожил он. Врачи на него уже не смотрели, зря Тони пытался встретиться с кем-нибудь из них глазами и изобразить на лице раскаяние за вырвавшееся словечко.

– Больно, – тихо ответил Локи. – Но не так сильно, как без тебя.

– Ты совсем как этот... Прометей. Решил помочь людям в обход воли начальства и теперь лежишь привязанный, пока орлы ЩИТа треплют твою печень.

Локи едва заметно усмехнулся – Тони ощутил на руке облачко тепла от его дыхания.

– У нас эту сказку рассказывают иначе.

– Ну уж извини, ваших не слышал. – Голова клонилась все ниже, в сидячем положении держать спину прямо, а глаза открытыми стало просто невозможно, и Тони не выдержал: лег щекой на согнутый локоть, словно нерадивый студент на скучной лекции, и закрыл глаза, ощущая, как чужие влажные волосы щекочут висок. – Расскажешь, когда поправишься.

– Покажу, – почти неслышно пообещал Локи. Тони только успел удивиться неверно употребленному слову, как сон накрыл его снежной лавиной, унеся в залитое золотистым светом зеленое поле, пахнущее медом, нагретым на солнце сочным сеном и близкой грозой, где стрекочут кузнечики и гудят шмели, где прохладная мягкая трава стелется под босые ноги, где слепят глаза далекие шпили родного дворца, а воздух пропитан тоской по времени, которое никогда уже не вернется. 

Он спал и думал, что проснется утром в своей комнате, в кровати, скажет: «А знаешь, Пеппер, сегодня я видел чужой сон!» - и не захочет ничего забывать.


End file.
